1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of computing a reciprocal square root, a reciprocal square rooting circuit, and a program for causing a computer to compute a reciprocal square root.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reciprocal square rooting circuits are disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 03-138725 and 09-319561. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 03-138725 discloses a multiplication type reciprocal square rooting circuit using Newtonian laws. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 09-319561 discloses a reciprocal square rooting circuit which has subtraction shift type dividers and square root extractors connected in series with each other and is designed to perform square root extraction in parallel with division.
The circuit disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 03-138725 uses multipliers and an initial value memory, and hence an increase in circuit size is inevitable.
According to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 09-319561, square root extraction is performed in one step per two cycles while division is performed, and square root extraction is performed in one step per cycle after division, resulting in a high latency.